The not so simple life
by Supernaturalfan15
Summary: Rich, stuck up Daniella and hardworking Winona despise eachother. They come from different worlds. But what if the ladies are thrown in to a new world where they'll have to learn how to get on in order to survive? Sam/OC, Dean/OC


_Disclaimer; I own nothing that you recognise._

**Chapter one - Different world**

"If I could, I would strangle that bitch." Rachel White muttered venemnously to her best friend, and work companion, Winona Andrews. They, alongside everybody else in the office, were staring at Daniella Bentley - the bosses spoilt daughter. She came in every once in a while, her heels tapping against the floorboards, and threw a huge tantrum in front of everybody. Rachel despised people like that. She had everything she could possibly want, yet it was never good enough for her.

Winona glanced sidewards to Rachel and smirked. "Three, two-"

Her countdown was cut off by the sound of a whiney scream. "Daddy, please!" Daniella begged and pleaded. Rachel rolled her eyes; The woman acting like a three year old toddler was twenty four years old.

"What does she want this time?" Winona questioned curiously.

Rachel shrugged. "Two weeks ago, it was a breast implant, last week it was a yacht, three days ago it was a pent house, two days ago it was three new puppies; who knows what she wants today."

"Impressive recap." Winona smirked as she turned back in the direction of their bosses office. The blinds were wide open to the large window screen, so everybody could see everything. Daniella was on her knees, her hands pressed together as if she was praying, as she stared up at her father. Her face was contorted into an attempted puppy dog look, but she didn't even look cute or pleading when she did it. She just looked pathetic.

Winona didn't really mind Daniella strutting into their office; she was used to it and could sometimes even block out Daniella's whiney voice. But one thing that really did nark Winona was that they were working their butts off for a weekly wage which was less than ten percent of what Daniella got every single day and they barely complained. They came to the office five days a week to work twelve hours a day for little to nothing. But, she didn't mind too much. Sure, she dreamt of a better life with a better paying job but she was happy. Her best friend worked alongside her, what more could she ask for?

The thing that really annoyed Winona about Daniella was the fact that she got everything she ever asked for, and her father put up with her accessive crying and complaining. He hadn't disciplined her at all, and it showed. She had never, and probably would never, have to work for anything in her life.

"Oh look," Rachel nudged Winona's attention away from her thoughts and pointed subtly towards Daniella, who was strutting out of the office with a smirk on her face. "Princess fake-tits has gotten what she wanted."

"When doesn't she?" Daniella responded as they both kept her eyes on the woman.

Daniella walked towards them, her hips swaying in truimph. She stopped at their double desk and lent her hands on the top of the wooden structure. "How would you like to come to my a-list birthday bash this tomorrow? Daddy's paying for three famous singers to perform!" She paused for a minute to stick her nose up in the air. "He's so generous."

Winona and Rachel glanced at each other, wary of the invitation. Before they could open their mouths to decline, Daniella let out a giggle. "Did you actually think that you _commoners_ would be invited? Haven't you got to, like, clean floors or something in the evenings?" She turned her attention to Rachel, who had an evening job at the local diner. In a moment of pure anger, Rachel was about to lunge towards Daniella. But Winona could see this happening and placed a hand firmly on her best friend's arm, in a bid to calm her down.

She then turned towards Daniella and smiled. "As much fun as your 'birthday bash' sounds, I think it would be of our best interest to clean some floors."

Daniella didn't even understand the implications of Winona's sentence, even though it was fairly obvious. Instead of replying, she shot them a glare. "I'm going to go and burn a thousand dollars, I mean, it's not as if I can't afford to." She winked before turning on her heels and walking down the hall to the exit of the building.

"Bitch." Rachel stated once Daniella was out of ear shot. Winona nodded in agreement. But, being the fiery person she was, Rachel still needed to vent out anger. "Who the hell does she think she is just to walk in here and speak to us like that?"

"Daniella Bentley?" Winona offered, gaing a glare from her best friend.

"Well, just because she's Daniella _fucking_ Bentley does not mean that she can treat us like pieces of shit on the floor!"

Winona was about to reply when she glanced at the clock, but her eyes widened. "Shit! I'm late!"

Rachel seemed to calm down as she glanced down at her watch as if she was confirming the time. "I'll cover for you, go!"

Winona didn't hesitate; She got up from her chair, grabbed her bag, and quickly hugged Rachel. "I'll see you later."

"Let me know how it goes!"

"I will do." Winona stated, rushed, as she ran towards the exit of the building.

* * *

Winona sat in the waiting room, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. She didn't know what it was but whenever she stepped into the doctor's waiting room, she suddenly felt like a nervous wreck. It might have been because of the other people sat in silence, it might have been because of the fact that she was sneaking out of the office without permission, and it could have even been because she kept mentally debating with herself over what could happen once she sees the doctor.

"Miss Andrews?"

Winona shot her head in the direction of a doctor with a clipboard, who was stood formally in the doorway of the waiting room. The other patients looked towards Winona, some of them annoyed that it wasn't them first. Winona ignored their stares and stood up from her chair. She offered the doctor a nervous smile as she walked towards him.

* * *

The sound of the clock tick-tocking was really starting to get to Winona. She was sat in the doctor's surgey now and was watching impatiently as he read through her details. "Sorry that it took a little bit longer than it usually does to get back these results."

Winona gave the doctor a tight smile, obviously quite annoyed that she had four sleepless nights.

"You're not pregnant." The doctor stated, causing Winona to sigh in relief. It was Rachel that had drilled that possibility into her head. Winona had gone out clubbing with Rachel five weeks before and went home with a random guy that she had met. She felt ashamed, because she normally didn't do one night stands. A few weeks later, she missed her period and started to get concerned after another week went and it still hadn't arrived.

She told Rachel and the first thing that Rachel did was rush to the supermarket to get five pregnancy tests. After drinking six cartons of apple juice, Winona took each of the five tests. Two came back positive, two came back negative and one came back unreadable. So, Winona went straight to the doctors to get them to do tests. She was overwhelmed with relief now that she knew that she wasn't pregnant; she just wasn't ready. "Thank you." She stated, smiling widely.

* * *

Winona walked out of the doctor's room and glanced around at the people still waiting. There were still a few people who were sat in the same positions they were in before Winona went into the Doctor's room. But there was also a brand new batch of people. Her eyes widened when she saw someone familiar sitting in the corner. "Shit." She muttered as Daniella Bentley's eyes met hers. Daniella looked a little bit surprised to see Winona, but then her mouth stretched into a devious smirk.

Panicked, Winona rushed towards the closest door to her, which happened to be the ladies restroom. The restroom was completely empty, with Winona was thankful about. She stared in the mirror and sighed. She was so fired. Winona knew that Daniella would ring her father and that Mr Bentley would reprimand her and then fire her in front of everybody. She'd be out of a job as soon as Daniella told her father.

"What are you doing out of work?" Daniella's voice pulled Winona away from her thoughts as she spun around to face the spoilt woman. Daniella was lent against the wall opposite the mirrors, the smirk still glued to her face.

Winona frowned. "Please don't tell your father." She hated begging but she really didn't want to lose her job.

Daniella chuckled, but then turned completely serious as she approached Winona. "You and your little friend mock me everytime I walk into that office." Winona was about to open her mouth to object but Daniella held her hand up to silence her. "Why shouldn't I tell?"

"It was an emergency."

"You still don't leave the office in work hours."

Winona narrowed her eyes. "Do you actually not have a heart?"

Daniella shrugged in return. Suddenly a bright light caught Daniella's attention. It started seeping out of one of the taps and got brighter and brighter as more of it became exposed. "What the hell?" She questioned, her voice raised in panick. She was too shocked to move, and enchanted by the beautiful beam of light.

Winona turned to see what Daniella was so fussed about and saw the light too. It held on to both of their attentions, making them both dazed. "Wow." Winona mouthed dreamily. The whole room started shaking violently, but the girls could not move. Panick welled up inside of them but neither of them could act on their impulse to run out of the bathroom. The light kept flowing out of the tap and started dancing around the ladies. It spun around them at high speed.

"What's going on?" Daniella voice was supposed to come out loud and demanding, but it came out soft and calm.

"I don't... know." Both girls started to feel really sleepy, and the feeling hit them hard. Winona let out a wracked yawn and tried her best to keep her eyes open. Daniella tried to resist too, but exhaustion over came her and she fell to the floor. The circle of light still beamed around them and Winona tried to escape it. It took all of her strength and energy to lift her legs up, but she managed to slowly reach the circle. She touched the light but was shocked to feel a strong shock pulse through her body.

Suddenly, it seemed that her interference almost angered something. The room shook even more, knocking Winona to the ground. She landed beside Daniella but still tried her hardest to stay awake. The circle of light was moving faster and faster around them, so fast that Winona could barely hear it. A loud screeching sound ripped its way into the circle. It was so intense that Winona held her hands against her ears in pain. The bright light got so bright that it started to burn her eyes. Winona couldn't take the exhaustion or the intense light anymore. Her eyes closed tightly shut as her head also fell to the floor. She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Daniella's eyes were heavy. She managed to eventually open them. When she did, they widened as far as they possibly could. She couldn't really remember much before waking up. In fact, she felt completely disorientated. All she could remember was getting dropped to the doctors by her personal driver. She had to go to see her doctor to find out whether or not she could have her breast implant.

The next thing that she could remember was a bright white light, and that was the last thing she could recall in her mind. Once her eyes were well adjusted, Daniella looked up to see that she was staring at the bluest of skies. She was flat on her back, with gravel and rocks poking into her back. Suddenly, panic swept over her and she jumped up on to her feet. Daniella felt dizzy for a moment or two but after taking a deep breath she seemed to steady herself.

Daniella took the opportunity to look around at her surroundings; She certainly was not in Los Angeles anymore. Everything seemed completely different. She was surrounded by piles and piles of scrap cars. Daniella looked down and her eyes widened when she saw Winona lying flat on her face. When she did look down, she saw that dirt had smeared all over her brand new top. Daniella let out a shrill scream as she tried to wipe the dirt off with her hands. "Ew, ew, ew!" She exclaimed repeatedly.

Her shrill screaming almost immediately awoke Winona. Winona felt the rocks against her face and she winced slightly. "What the-?" She cut herself off when she looked up to see Daniella screaming; She looked as if she was having a fit. Winona shot up so that she was sat on the floor. "Daniella?" She asked, very confused.

Daniella locked eye contact with Winona and narrowed her eyes into slits. "You!" She snapped angrily as she stomped closer to Winona. Daniella looked so angry and fierce that Winona couldn't help but scuttle back a few metres. Daniella pointed her finger at Winona. "You've kidnapped me, haven't you?"

Winona raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She jumped up from the floor and took the chance to look around. She deduced, mainly because of all of the scrap cars, that they were in a junk yard. Where? She didn't know.

"You heard me!" Daniella snapped. "You've like obviously kidnapped me. We're in the middle of a frickin' junk yard, for crying out loud! I certainly didn't get here myself!"

"Jesus," Winona began, slightly amused. "You actually think that I would kidnap you? Daniella, I'm just as lost as you are!"

Daniella shook her head in disbelief. "I don't even have my bag with me; Oh my God! My blackberry was in my bag! It was my brand new prada bag!" Daniella suddenly gasped. "MY CREDIT CARDS!"

"Don't worry Daniella, daddy will get you all brand new things." Winona stated, with no empathy whatsoever in her voice.

"I need to get out of here... now." Daniella was starting to get very, very panicked. She shrugged past Winona and rushed away from her quickly.

Winona looked around at her surroundings once again and sighed. "I guess this means I'm supposed to run after her?" She muttered to herself as she ran towards the direction in which Daniella was headed. She ran past more piles of cars but stopped momentarily when she saw a house a few yards away. Daniella was running towards it. "Daniella! Are you crazy?"

Daniella stopped too and she turned around. "They'll have a phone or something."

"Or some roofies and some rope!" Winona exclaimed, worried. Even if she didn't like Daniella, she wasn't just going to let her run into a strangers house unarmed and unprepared. The surroundings of the house looked quite dodgy, so who knew what the people who lived in it were like. But, she kind of recognised it too. It's as if she had seen it before somewhere.

"Shut up Winona! Like, just leave it to me." Daniella turned back in the direction of the house and ran faster, her legs sprinting.

Winona raised her hands up to the air and frowned. "Are you_ that _stupid?" She chased after Daniella, determined to stop her from knocking on the door; They had no idea where they were, or how they got there, so Winona was extra wary. "Daniella, if you walk on to that porch then I'll shove my foot so far up your ass tha-" Winona cut herself off when the door of the house swung open.

Daniella was stood just at the foot of the porch and her eyes widened. At the door was a middle aged man, stood up tall. He looked down at Daniella and raised his eyebrow, before fiddling with the hat that sat comfortably on his head. Daniella stepped back slightly, intimidated. Winona reached Daniella's side and her eyes widened when she saw the man who was sat by the door.

"May I ask you who you are and what you're doing shouting and screaming at each other on my lawn?" The man aked, his voice slick with a southern twang. Both girls knew immediately that they were far away from Los Angeles.

"You're... y-you-you're-" Winona couldn't help but stutter madly. "Bobby Singer?"

Daniella glanced sidewards at Winona and frowned. "You know him?"

The man in the doorway stared straight at Winona and shot her a confused look. "How d'you know my name?"

Winona couldn't answer; she was absolutely speechless. So, Daniella did the only thing that she could think off. She turned fully to face Winona and swung her hand at her. Winona flinched as Daniella's hand and her cheek collided. "What the hell was that for?" She snapped, holding her cheek in her hands.

Daniella shrugged. "You weren't responding... and, besides, I've always wanted to do that."

"Excuse me," Winona's attention was suddenly turned back to Bobby singer, who had wheeled right to edge of the steps. "How d'you know my name?"

Winona shook her head in disbelief. "You can't be Bobby Singer!" She paced towards him, her hands wildly waved in the air. "You're- he's a fictional character!" She shook her head again. "Bobby Singer is a fictional character!"

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? I _am _Bobby Singer."

Winona felt her legs wobble beneath her. Everything around her was backing up his statement; For one, the man in front of her was the spitting image of Bobby Singer. If that wasn't enough, the junkyard was exactly identical too. It was as if she had stepped into the television. But that was completely impossible; Supernatural was a television program. Winona and Rachel watched it all the time, and they may have been hooked, but none of them were crazy enough to believe that it was real. It was completely fictional. But, how could she explain waking up in the middle of South Dakota next to Daniella in Bobby Singer's back yard? Winona's eyes widened when she suddenly realised that if this was all real then so were Sam and Dean Winchester. That thought was enough to make her mind go dizzy. She stumbled backwards, her eyes dropping, and fell straight to the floor.

Daniella gasped in shock and then glanced over at Bobby Singer, who was also surprised by Winona's sudden fall. Even though Winona had just fainted, Daniella couldn't help but giggle. "I bet that hurt." She observed.

Bobby Singer just about prevented himself from slapping his forehead; He had no idea who the two ladies in front of him were, he didn't know how one of them knew his name, and he certainly did not have a doubt in his mind that they were just as confused as he was. But, most importantly, he had no idea what to do with them.

* * *

**This idea just kind of popped into my head; Let me know what you think! Should I continue?**

**Lots of love,**

**Supernaturalfan15**


End file.
